Dirty Talk
by PUPPYSPANK
Summary: Cornered on a mission, Zack has no choice but to seek help from a friend. But Kunsels alot more manupulative than anyone could've thought Zack/Kunsel


**Dirty Text**

Author – D3OPHEST / ACIDGASCLOUD

Fandom – FFVII: Crisis Core

Pairing: Zack/Kunsel

* * *

Battle's like these where long and hard, missions where agonizing, and SOLDIER was one of the most painful paths any boy could follow. But it had been Zack's path, the path he chose the day he left everything behind in Gongaga and first stepped into Midgar. Things had changed much since then.

Now he was hunting Saginhan's in the dead of night, stalking Midgar's underbelly for the creatures that loved to prowl its surface at night. For a second class this mission was easy enough to handle alone, and having several other members of his rank accompanying him ensured an easy, though substantially boring, success.

Another monster fell at his fit with a swing on his mighty ShinRa issued sword, its frail body spewing sickening sludge from the jagged cuts across its torso. The mission was simple, find the queen Saginhan and destroy it, then destroy all of its young. Zack couldn't help but scoff, it was the third time that SOLDIER had been commissioned to destroy the Saginhan population; the things multiplied like rabbits!

Still it wasn't a shock with all of the rubbish going on that ShinRa wasn't exactly firing on all cylinders when it came to making logical decisions. With the war raging in Wutai it wouldn't be shocking if Director Lazard was at wit's end attempting to run an entire organization on his own. If it weren't for Kunsel around, Zack supposed that he would just as everyone else was; Jumpy and unprepared, expecting an attack from all directions, as well as not thinking clearly.

Speaking of Kunsel, Zack remembered that his mobile had gone off only minutes before, with what must have been a text message from his fellow 2nd. The boy messaged like there was no tomorrow, and Zack's inbox was filled with what must have been hundreds of text messages from his friend.

Deciding that the rest of the Saginhan's could wait for a little while, Zack slid the slender phone from his back pocket flipping it open with a resounding click and manoeuvring his way to his inbox to find, as expected, a new message from Kunsel.

'_Hey Zack!' _It read in informal greeting. _'I haven't heard from you in a while buddy! What have you been up too lately?"_

Zack grinned, feeling a rush of puppy-like joy rippling through his chest. Kunsel was always so curious, just like a young boy. Innocent, sweet and yet at the same time just as hardcore as any SOLDIER there ever was. It was no wonder Zack had hit it off with him so easily; it was almost if the two of them had been meant to come together, a piece of the chain in each others lives.

Eagerly, Zack pressed thumbs over the lettered buttons of the mobile, quickly forming a reply to his friend's original message.

'_Heya Kunsel,'_ he wrote with a grin. _'Not doing much, just hunting Saginhan's on the bottom plate, yourself?'_

Zack shut his phone with a quick snap, hearing the screeching howls of a Saginhan echo nearby. From the sound of it the water-born creature wasn't to far away, just around the corner on the other side of the street at the farthest. It sounded huge too; perhaps he was getting to close to the nest. He charged, his sword ripping through the yellowed head fins of the beast as it snarled in agony, slashing at the raven haired boy with all of its might. Zack was just barely able to dodge a mighty swing from its monstrous tail, dodge-rolling left into a darkened alleyway watching as the beast lumbered around the street snarling in rage at the wound in its shoulder.

This beast was more difficult than Zack had originally thought. It was larger than the others, faster and much, much angrier. Though he rarely ever had trouble defeating Saginhan's, he wasn't so sure of how he was going to get around this one, which was double the size of any other Saginhan he'd ever met in his life. He stood again; thrusting is sword in front of him, prepared to charge the beast with all of his might as soon as it turned around.

A familiar ringing sound and gentle vibrations ran through his back pocket as he prepared to make the jump. Looking at the lump in his pocket and then back to the giant Saginhan he figured it couldn't hurt to answer one last message; he needed time to think about how he was properly going to defeat the thing anyway. Sinking back against the brick wall, Zack propped open his phone once more, grinning as the light it emitted brightened up the dark street.

'_Saginhan's?' _the message read, clearly from Kunsel. _'You should be careful around those Zack. I've read a lot of information about them and they're highly dangerous, especially the bigger ones. You want me to send you a tutorial on battling them?'_

Zack chucked as he wrote his reply, _'You know, that would actually be a great help right now. I'm backed into the corner right now with one of them so anything would be a big help.'_

It didn't take long for Kunsel to reply, and for that Zack was glad. The overgrown Saginhan was still pacing around the entrance of the alleyway, leaving Zack nowhere to go unless he wanted to enter a battle he wasn't sure he'd be able to finish.

'_Alright,' _read Kunsel's reply. _'I'll send you my best tactics on a single condition. Obviously I'm taking up my precious time to refresh you memory on battle techniques you should be remembering from you cadet days, so your going to have to pay me back for my information.'_

For a moment Zack had to re-read the message; it had never occurred to him that Kunsel might actually ask for something in return. At the same time he couldn't deny that he should've been expecting it. He leached information out of his fellow second like a vampire, it was only a matter of time until Kunsel decided to make him pay his dues.

'_Alright' _he wrote in reply. _'Name your price. I'm in a sticky situation right now though, so make it quick."_

The Saginhan was still pacing angrily by the entrance of the alleyway and showed no sign of intending to move on anytime soon. Until Kunsel made a reply Zack had no choice but to wait, lest he risk loosing a few limbs to the beast's mighty talons. He had to be honest with himself. In this situation with no other way of help, Kunsel was his last hope if he wanted to continue the mission without requesting back-up and hence-force fore-fitting the remaining pieces of his ego. There wasn't much that Kunsel could possibly request of him that he wouldn't be willing to do, if only to protect his pride. Yes, there was very little he wouldn't do to appease Kunsel at the current moment.

'_I want you to fuck me." _The soldiers reply read bluntly.

That was where Zack drew his line. He had never really been physically inclined towards his friend, so it was a huge shock that the boy would request something like that from him. Kunsel had always been soft-spoken and almost a bit shy, for him to suddenly be so bold was something new and unique to Zack; a weird shock that over-took him without warning. Still he wasn't in much of a position to argue against it, especially with a giant Saginhan raging around the slums out and seemly out for blood.

However there was one minor problem pertaining to Kunsel's request: How? How did Kunsel propose that Zack well... do that to him? They where currently several miles apart, Zack trapped in a narrow slab or road in the slums and Kunsel presumably dealing with the worst of ShinRa's nefarious paper-work, there didn't seem to be an obvious way for Kunsel to get down there in time to bend over so Zack could get on with the job.

'_So how do you plan on doing that when I've still got this Saginhan to beat?' _He sent in a hurry watching anxiously as said beast crashed into a nearby brick building, shaking it roughly between its clawed hands and shaking the streets with its rumbling cries. Kunsel's reply was hasty, excited even.

'_Give it to me over the phone. Rough and dirty, right now.'_

Zack barely stifled a groan. He wasn't normally into men, but it had been so long since someone had toyed with him, and so long since he'd had any type of sexual release. He was still a kid, just a regular hormonal teenager, and his body responded as any 17 year old boys would; and growing lump in the front of his pants.

Zack had never had oral sex before, so it wasn't as if he truly knew what he was doing, but phone sex wasn't something he hadn't tried before. Back in Gongaga he'd had plenty of girlfriends who preferred phone sex over anything else, so he was fairly confident in himself that he'd be able to handle something like this with Kunsel. He sat down against the wall, spreading his legs a bit to ease the pressure on his erection. Slightly nervous, slightly excited he dragged his fingers across the lettered buttons, feeling his chest tighten as he pressed the send button.

'_Suit yourself. I'm in your room, and I kiss you slowly gently pulling your soldier helmet up off your head.'_

Kunsel's reply was almost instantaneous.

"_Let me start Zack, you start off too slowly. I told you, I want it rough and dirty. Where in my room on my bunk, I'm naked and pale beneath you dark curls strewn against your white sheets as I grip your cock in my hands."_

Zack couldn't contain the moan he'd been holding in his throat when he read the reply. Gods the kid moved fast and Zack had to open his legs a bit farther as his pants grew ever the more taught around his nether regions.

'_I run my hands through your hair and kiss your lips. Pressing my tongue against yours and dragging my hands across your chest. I nip you lips and pull my tongue against you jaw, making my way down to your neck where I mark you as my own.'_

Zack was enjoying the premise of the role-play. Kunsel seemed to be the bold, but still undeniably willing uke, leaving Zack to be his untamed master. It was a side to Kunsel that Zack had never seen before, but that was not to say that he didn't like it. He didn't want to admit it just yet, but he would be more than willing to take such an activity up with his friend after hours sometime.

'_Mmm Zack that hurts a bit. Make it feel better while I stroke your cock and cup your balls between my fingers.'_

Unconsciously, Zack popped of the leather suspenders holding his belt firmly around his waist , allowing the knit shirt to be pulled over his head and drop onto the ground beside him. Sweat was begging to accumulate on his chest as the heat rose to his face and made him pant slightly.

'_I'll make you feel you feel good Kunsel, I promise. I kiss and suckle the marks I've made on you neck dragging my tongue down to suck on your pert little nipples, gripping your length as hard as a I can bringing my hands up and down.'_

Zack couldn't help himself, he moaned again. Raising his other hand to run over his chest, temporarily discarding his sword so he could pinch a play with the firm buds between his fingers.

'_Ahh Zack that feels really good. I'm so hard right now. Suck me off, please!"_

The dark haired boy moaned, uncaring of who or what heard. These back and forth messages where going straight to his manhood, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

'_Mm. I like bobbing my head up and down on you cock. Sucking on the head from time to time before swallowing you whole. Reaching my hands to cup and squeeze your sack must feel good, I love hearing the cute little noises you make as I suck you dry."_

It was almost too much for him to handle as he moved his hand down to firmly grip the nub formed at the front of his fatigues. Waves of pleasure shook through him as images of himself taking in as much of Kunsel into his mouth as he possibly could. He couldn't help but stroke himself through his pants at the imaginary sounds of Kunsel's whines and pants filled his ears.

'_Ahh Zack! No more! Give it to me now! Hard! Fill me with yourself!"_

Zack **moaned. **For a second as he panted in the wake of intense pleasure he received from Kunsel's demanding request, Zack though he'd alerted to Saginhan of his position. The beast momentarily paused, going completely silent as if unsure of whether or not it had heard anything and then resumed its raging war-cries.

'_I penetrate you slowly, but I'm not going to wait for you to adjust. I just start thrusting and out of you gently gripping your hips as I pull out and angle myself before pushing back in. Gaia Kunsel, moan for me some more.'_

His hand dipped into his pants now, he couldn't help himself any longer; couldn't resist himself. He nearly split his lip as he bit back small gasps and moans at the feeling of his cool, slightly clammy hand playing with the top of his head.

'_Ahn Zack! Faster! I lock my hips around your waist and push back against you, wrapping my hands around your neck. Please Zack.'_

He was loosing it already, the slit at the pulsating tip of his erection secreting little droplets of pre-cum as he stroked himself. He was moving his hands a bit faster than he should be; giving himself a bit more pleasure than he should be, but it felt so good! So he closed his eyes and pretended it was Kunsel's slightly smaller hand that slipped up and down his length, squeezing and fisting occasionally. Zack liked it, so he pretended some more; he pretended that instead of his moist hand toying and teasing his nipples, it was Kunsel slightly damp pearly whites, gripping the hardest part of his chest between them like an overly eager child.

'_Gaia Kunsel, keep doing that. I thrust into you deep and hard. I'm so close!'_

Closer than he'd originally thought, as he felt orgasm lingering on the edge of his senses, he realised he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. He stroked himself feverishly; sweat dripping down his brow as he tossed his head back in a moan. Zack only hopped Kunsel was as close as he was.

'_Ahh me too! Zack your cock feels so good! I'm coming!'_

Zack couldn't contain himself any longer. He arched upwards as he came, spilling his seed over his hand and the inside of his pants. Stars cluttered his vision as he moaned in satisfaction. It had been such a long time since he'd had a release like that. He was still only seventeen, and it wasn't like he'd never taken the time to use his hands to explore the wonders of his body before, but stimulation like that – it was something else.

He remained disoriented for a while, taking his time in coming down from orgasm, ignoring the cries of the Saginhan as he took leisurely breaths, willing his heart to calm a bit in the chassis of his chest. He was so unaware in his euphoric state; it took him several moments to measure the familiar vibration of his mobile a second time.

'_Zack did you come?'_ Kunsel's message was blunt and yet all the same so caring. For a second Zack mistook it as a lover's concern for a lover, but he realised that it was more Kunsel making sure that his request hadn't been entirely for his own benefit.

'_Yeah I came. What of it?' _Zack replied nonchalantly. It didn't really matter to him, in the end he had gained a little – but all he wanted now was enough information to finish the damned mission!

'_Listen carefully Zack. If you want to defeat that Saginhan you're after you need to coat your blade in your semen and attack it from behind.'_

For a moment Zack was floored. And then, he laughed. He laughed like he had never laughed before, as if there truly was no tomorrow, as if Sephiroth had taken the day to prance around the ShinRa building in a maid outfit and frilly bonnet. He laughed - because Kunsel had to be kidding? There was no way anyone could ever seriously consider semen as some sort of anti-Saginhan sword lubricant!

'_I'm not kidding, Zack.' _Was Kunsel's reply, when Zack texted his disbelief. _'You might not understand it, but semen is one of the few things this type of monster is not immune against-"_

But it still didn't make any sense to the 2nd class. How was his release supposed to help him in battle? He sure as hell hoped (though it might have been very kinky to try it) that Kunsel wasn't suggesting he attempt to get off in the things mouth!

'_Saginhan's are aquatic monsters. To give you the gist of what this means, try and remember that Water monsters are weak against only two things – Salt and Thunder. Considering that your Zack Fair second class, I don't doubt that you left the ShinRa building without any Thunder materia again-"_

Zack grumbled. It wasn't his fault this time! He'd just returned from Modeoheim! Everything up there was weak against Fire!

'_Nonetheless you need to use salt to defeat those things and as far as I know, the only salt you have nearby would be the salt contained in your semen. So if you really want to get back here and get some sleep I would start coating your sword!'_

Zack shook his head in disbelief. This was Kunsel's precious battle tactic? Forget about effective, it hardly seemed hygienic! Still, he wasn't in much of a position to argue. The giant monster was beyond agitated now as it paced around the slums leaving craters in the buildings it passed by. If Zack didn't do something about it soon, the mission would become a failure as the beast set out to destroy the slums in it entirety.

He did only what Kunsel has told him, collecting the remaining come from the inside of his fatigues and wiping it across the bladed part of his sword. He did a thorough job with what little he had, making sure the entire blade was coated thoroughly. Timing himself, as to jump only when the Saginhan had its back turned to him he lunged forward, emerging from the smoky alleyway with a triumphant cry. Raising the sword above his head Zack brought it down with a resounding scream watching in puppy-like awe as the Saginhan shuddered in agony. Smoke spewed from its back as it shrivelled and then sank into a defeated pile at Zack's feat.

A battle that should've lasted hours had taken a total of a split second. Zack couldn't believe his eyes. He'd really have to thank Kunsel properly for this one later. Speaking of Kunsel...

'_Thanks buddy!' _he wrote in a flourish as he trotted off proudly to take on the queen. He giggled as Kunsel's nosiness in wanting to know if he was up against the final Saginhan next.

'_Yeah I am, but I have one last favour to ask of you.' _Zack grinned _'How many times to you think I'll have to come to kill the queen?'_

* * *

**A/N:** Cracksmut is my boyfriend. D uhh that aside please feel free to review! critiques are welcomed with an open mind! Dont forget to go take a vote in the poll on my profile! Thanks everyone!

Loves N Hugs!

D3OPH3ST


End file.
